fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Warriors All-Stars
Disney x Lego Infinity Warriors is an upcoming 2015 Lego action-adventure hack and slash video game developed by Traveller's Tales and Koei Tecmo and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Koei Tecmo, for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. It is a crossover based on the Warriors and Lego series and feature Disney characters as well. It will be released in 2017. Characters Disney Cars *Lightning McQueen *Mater The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Dash *Violet *Jack Jack *Frozone *Syndrome *Edna Mode (NPC) Monsters, Inc. *James P. Sullivan *Mike Wazowski The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington Phineas and Frerb *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus *Dr. Doofenshmirtz Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Hector Barbossa *Captain Davy Jones *Joshamee Gibbs (NPC) *Pintel (NPC) *Ragetti (NPC) *Tia Dalma (NPC) Toy Story *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Rex *Hamm *Slinky *Jessie *Aliens (NPC) *Emperor Zurg Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph Koei Temco Atelier *Sophie Neuenmuller *Plachta Dead or Alive *Kasumi Dynasty Warriors *Wang Yuanji *Zhao Yun Lego Back to the Future *Marty McFly DC Comics *Batman *Wonder Woman *Cyborg The Lego Movie *Emmet *Wildstyle *Benny *Unikitty *MetalBeard *Lord Business *Bad Cop/Good Cop Lego Ninjago *Zane *Nya *Jay The Lord of The Rings *Frodo Baggins *Gandalf *Gollum *Legolas *Gimli *Samwise Gamgee *Aragorn *Boromir *Meriadock Brandybuck *Peregrin Took *Saruman *Sauron The Wizard of Oz *Dorothy Gale *Scarecrow *Tin Woodman *Cowardly Lion *Toto *Wicked Witch Cast Disney Cast *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Lee Arenberg - Pintel *Dee Bradley Baker - Perry/Agent P *Brad Bird - Edna Mode *Blake Clark - Slinky *Mackenzie Crook - Ragetti *Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Johnny Depp - Captain Jack Sparrow *John Goodman - James P. Sullivan *Larry the Cable Guy - Mater *Tom Hanks - Woody *Naomie Harris - Tia Dalma *Holly Hunter - Elastigirl *Samuel L. Jackson - Frozone *Jason Lee - Syndrome *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn *Kevin McNally - Joshamee Gibbs *Huck Milner - Dash Parr *Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible *Bill Nighy - Davy Jones *Jeff Pidgeon - Aliens *Dan Povenmire - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *John Ratzenberger - Hamm *John C. Reilly - Wreck-It Ralph *Geoffrey Rush - Captain Hector Barbossa *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Ferb Fletcher *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington *Wallace Shawn - Rex *James Patrick Stuart - Emperor Zurg *Sarah Vowell - Violet Parr *Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen Koei Temco Cast *Ryan Bartley - Plachta *Christine Marie Cabanos - Sophie Neuenmuller *Tara Platt - Wang Yuanji *Terrence Stone - Zhao Yun *Kari Wahlgren - Kasumi Lego Cast *Michael Adamthwaite - Jay *Sean Astin - Samwise Gamgee *Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman, Dorothy Gale *Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion *Dave B. Mitchell - Tin Woodman *William Salyers - Scarecrow *Tory Baker - Batman *Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle *Sean Bean - Boromir *Orlando Bloom - Legolas *Steve Blum - Sauron *Billy Boyd - Peregrin "Pippin" Took *Alison Brie - Unikitty *Charlie Day - Benny *Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly *Will Ferrell - Lord Business *Roger L. Jackson - Saruman *Ian McKellen - Gandalf *Kelly Metzger - Nya *Brent Miller - Zane *Dominic Monaghan - Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck *Viggo Mortensen - Aragorn *Liam Neeson - Bad Cop/Good Cop *Nick Offerman - Metal Beard *Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski *John Rhys-Davies - Gimli *Bumper Robinson - Cyborg *Andy Serkis - Gollum *Courtenay Taylor - Wicked Witch of the West *Elijah Wood - Frodo Baggins Triva *The game will feature a cinematic story mode spilt into muplete stories tied toghther by plot points. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers